


And they lived happily ever after, The End

by julien (julie)



Series: A Cop and a Mountie [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-07-13
Updated: 1996-07-13
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julien
Summary: Fraser might have a solution for their problems that everyone can live with.





	And they lived happily ever after, The End

**Author's Note:**

> **First published:** 13 July 1996 in my zine Pure Maple Syrup 2

# And they lived happily ever after, The End 

♦

It was late on the Friday night before the apartment was to be displayed to a bounteous public. Francesca’s pet building project was about halfway finished, and it was time to make some sales. Two of the condominiums on the top floor had been completed, weeks ahead of the rest, and temporarily furnished by one of the city’s trendiest department stores. Francesca had insisted, against professional advice but with Ray’s own approval, on having one of the apartments on the first floor completed as well, so that the yuppies buying the condominiums would see for themselves that the lower floors were homes in their own right – not jail cells or hostels or emergency accommodation.

Ray sighed and bent to his current task. As always, despite the best plans and even better intentions, a few last jobs had been delayed. It was ten on a Friday night, and here was Ray Vecchio scrubbing kitchen tiles. Everything had to be immaculate for tomorrow, but the grouting was only done that morning, and not as neatly as it could have been.

The Mountie was in the other condo, helping Francesca, Maria, Tony and Wendell arrange the furniture. Nathan Kennedy, charming benefactor extraordinaire, had at last left in order to drive Ma Vecchio home.

Micah and the other Inuits were doing another tidy up of the building and the garden and even the surrounding sidewalks. Ray could hear them laugh occasionally, and call out to each other in their own language. Whenever they talked Inuit in front of Ray, Wendell would cast the cop a sly look – and though Ray had soon figured this was Wendell teasing him rather than the Inuits laughing at him, this confident state of mind was never helped when Fraser joined in, too. The Mountie, who laughed so rarely, would tell Ray that the joke would lose its humour in translation, and Ray was left to reassure himself that his lover surely wouldn’t be so cruel.

A quick glance around the kitchen, and Ray decided he was done. Now all he had to hope for was that the tiles themselves, so freshly glued and grouted, wouldn’t fall off the wall just as Francesca was trying to close a deal.

Ray washed his hands, and put the scrubbing brush and cleanser neatly away in the bucket under the sink. He took a turn through the place, casting a critical eye across every surface – but it all seemed clean, and tastefully arranged.

This was really the showcase condominium. It was on the corner of the building, with enormous windows down both external walls, providing views across the city framed by grey gothic stonework. There was a lot of space and air, with high ceilings and pale paint, but the whole effect was grounded in the rich dark colours of the carpet and tiles and furniture. A large skylight over the main room let in the moon’s glow, and the strange shadow of the gargoyle that perched on the roof above. The place really did look quite magnificent.

Someone cleared his throat behind him, and Ray whirled in surprise. ‘Fraser! You scared ten years off me. No wonder my hair’s thinning… I’m old before my time.’

‘I’m sorry, Ray.’ The Mountie stood there, hat in his hands, looking oddly out of sorts.

‘Yeah,’ Ray continued, ‘for a moment I thought it was Fred the gargoyle about to make an announcement. You know, the other day I could have sworn he was flapping his wings, but it was just some bird landing on his head.’

No response. Fraser was actually turning his hat in his hands, working around and around the broad brim. And his face was even paler than usual. Snow-pale.

‘What’s wrong? You look –’ He’d been going to say nervous, but that wasn’t quite right. Or maybe it was just unexpected. Ray had seen Fraser face so much danger – the cop knew the Mountie felt fear, but Fraser never let it show, never let it affect his actions. Benton Fraser was the bravest man Ray had ever known. ‘Benny?’

‘I’ve left this to the last moment,’ Fraser said, ‘and I shouldn’t have. There were better ways to handle this. As for the agony of suspense – though I really don’t expect you to say yes, so I don’t know why I _feel_ any suspense – I can’t recommend it at all.’

‘God, what _are_ you on about?’ A pause. ‘Come on, I’m the one who uses ten words when one will do.’

‘Whenever I try to broach it with you, it seems such a ridiculous idea.’ And the Mountie almost turned away, dismissing the whole thing.

‘_What?_ No, you don’t get away that easy. What am I not going to say yes to?’ Ray grinned. ‘You’re so nervous I’d think you were going to pop the question. I already did that, though,’ he added smugly. ‘Remember?’

‘Yes, I remember. In your home, with your family around you.’

‘No reason we can’t do it again. No reason we can’t propose to each other a hundred times.’ But apparently this wasn’t helping matters. Ray asked softly, ‘What is it, Benny?’

A moment, and then Fraser at last began, those blue eyes wandering off somewhere over Ray’s shoulder. ‘I’m afraid that it will be a while yet before I’ll be ready to come and live with you in your family home. I don’t know exactly why, Ray, but I would not be comfortable living there, though I enjoy visiting you.’

‘I know.’ He tried to sound understanding, but Ray couldn’t help betraying a hint of moroseness. ‘I know it’s going to be a while. I figure we have decades together, right? Plenty of time to live with you, once we get around to it.’ Though they both were aware that, in their line of work, a sincere promise of forever could be cut short any day by a bullet.

‘You love that home, Ray. You once told me that the house was full of miracles, that you’d made it your own, and it wouldn’t be right for you to move out.’

‘You remember all that?’

‘Of course, Ray.’

‘Well, yeah, I do love it. I hope you will, too, one day. It would be like another miracle.’ Ray shrugged. ‘Ah, you and me together is miracle enough, Benny. It’s all right. We’re doing fine.’

‘Yes, we are doing fine. But I was wondering if there was any chance –’

The silence returned. ‘Talk about the agony of suspense. Why should both of us suffer?’

‘This place, this project of Francesca’s.’

Ray grinned happily. ‘Great, isn’t it?’

‘Yes. I feel as if we have contributed to it. I feel as if it is ours as well, in a small way.’

‘Of course it is, Benny. It’s been quite a family exercise. A community thing. You know Wendell and Micah are trying for a place on the second floor? They’re really keen.’

Fraser nodded once, looking as if this was an important point. ‘They’ve earned a home here.’ Another long pause, which for once Ray didn’t break. At last Fraser continued, ‘Is there any chance that you and I could make a home here as well? Is it possible for you to think about leaving your family home, and living here with me?’

Ray stared at the man.

Giving up before he’d hardly begun, Fraser shook his head, and looked down at his Stetson. ‘It’s a ludicrous idea, I know, but I’ve felt so comfortable here, and seeing the apartment furnished today made me realise –’

‘_This_ apartment?’ Ray asked. ‘This particular apartment.’

‘Yes.’

Ray spun around slowly, looking it over again with a different eye. Kind of dazed. Different to home, the Vecchio home all wood panelling and heavy Italian comfort, familiar and warm like an old coat. An old coat you shrugged into without thought, though it occasionally caught on a door handle and jerked you back to reality with a rip.

‘I’m sorry, Ray, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I can’t ask you to leave your home. Your mother and sister would miss you, and that house is very important to you.’

‘Yes,’ Ray said, still kind of dazed.

The Mountie nodded, assuming the cop was agreeing with all he’d said about Ray’s old home.

‘I’m saying yes, Benny. Yes.’

Blank incomprehension. Taken aback, literally set back on his heels by this.

‘Yes, Benny, let’s live here together. In this particular apartment. You and me, Dief the wolf and Fred the gargoyle, and a nice spot in the basement parking garage for the Riv.’

‘Well, I didn’t –’

‘You didn’t expect me to agree? God, it’s the second best idea you’ve ever had.’

Slowly coming to terms with it. Looking around the place himself, just as Ray had done, with new eyes. His new home.

‘We can get a mortgage, easy, on our combined salaries. Not a problem. We can move in as soon as it’s ready. I won’t have to pick you up every morning.’ Ray stopped for a quick smirk. ‘Hell, I can kiss you awake instead.’

‘Oh.’ Fraser still seemed off balance. ‘I’ve never been in a position to contemplate buying a home before.’

‘But that’s what you meant, isn’t it?’

‘Well, yes. I suppose I hadn’t felt secure enough of your agreement to plan that far. I simply thought tonight was our last chance to even think about it. No doubt it would have been sold tomorrow.’

‘Ah, Benny, how often do I say no to you?’ Ray put a hand up – ‘Don’t answer that.’ He walked a little closer, took the hat from Fraser’s hands and set it on the kitchen bench. _Their_ kitchen bench. ‘Kiss me, you idiot,’ Ray said gently.

And Fraser took Ray into his arms, and did as requested. Sweetness, and something very satisfied and thankful in the whole embrace. Ray marvelled at it – he’d known Benny was his already, but somehow the Mountie was giving even more of himself now. Perhaps the man was infinite. Decades to explore the notion. _Home_, this is home…

‘God, you two,’ Francesca exclaimed. ‘Don’t you ever surface for air?’ She was standing there in the open doorway, hands on her hips. Exasperated and amused in that Vecchio way.

Ray grinned. ‘Good news, sister of mine. You’ll never guess. Tell her, Benny.’

He said, very formally, ‘We’d like to make you an offer for this apartment, Francesca.’

‘This particular apartment,’ Ray added.

‘If you don’t mind considering our offer before you open the place tomorrow –’

‘And we don’t expect to be charged extra for Fred the gargoyle.’

Francesca was grinning almost as broadly as Ray. ‘You’re kidding. The two of you, right?’

‘Yes,’ said the Mountie.

‘Living here together?’

Fraser asked with outstretched palm, ‘Would that be acceptable to you? I know you had certain types of people in mind –’

‘Are you nuts? That’s perfect!’ She skipped up to them, dragged them closer together and gave them both a hug. ‘I mean, that’s great for you guys, moving in with each other at last. That’s wonderful. But it’s great for the building, too, you’ll really help to bring everyone together. Benton, you’ll create a community here, won’t you? And having a cop around, everyone will feel safer. That’s the best thing I’ve heard all week. I’d say all year, but it’s been quite a year, hasn’t it?’

‘Ah, Francesca,’ Ray opined, ‘why say one word when a hundred will do?’

‘Oh, this is so cool.’ She clutched them to her again – ensuring that both men, though about twice her size, were forced to hug each other as well as her – and then she skipped out of the room. ‘A sale already! I made a sale!’ they heard her cry out from down the corridor. A long pause, and footsteps, and then Francesca poked her head round the doorway again. ‘You did finish cleaning up in here, didn’t you, Raymond, before you started kissing the Mountie.’

‘Yes, Francesca.’

‘Good.’ She disappeared again. ‘A sale!’

Ray gazed deep into Benny’s eyes, in that way they had of silently communing. ‘Home,’ he murmured. ‘A home for us.’

‘Yes.’

‘Then let’s go to your place and celebrate, lover. Let’s go to your place and do something really shocking… like kiss each other to within an inch of our lives.’

It seemed Fraser wanted to start right away – he gathered his lover up close, arms strong around Ray’s waist, with one daring hand slipping down lower for a caress. And they kissed. Passionately.

‘Oh, that’s absolutely disgusting.’ It was Tony muttering, and watching them with an ill kind of expression.

Ray glared at him. ‘Don’t interrupt when the Mountie’s doing his best Clark Gable impersonation, OK?’

‘What did you want?’ Ray’s brother-in-law asked bluntly. Tony was trying to avert his face, but remained fascinated in a horrified way by the sight of Fraser’s arms firmly around Ray.

‘To be left in peace,’ Ray replied as if it was obvious. ‘We’re celebrating here. I’ll tell you all why later.’

‘No, Francesca said you wanted help with the furniture.’

Ray began laughing, so Fraser had to explain – ‘I believe Francesca is teasing you. She no doubt intended for you to walk in on us like this.’

Tony was furious. ‘Francesca!’ He stormed out, heading in the direction of the giggles, his wife’s amongst them.

‘Now, where were we?’ Ray asked.

♦

They had gotten naked and, cramped together though they’d been on Benny’s narrow cot, they’d energetically indulged in one of the Mountie’s favoured pastimes – frottage, with hands and mouths roaming demanding. And now they lay on their backs, arms around the other as best they could, each with a shoulder hanging over the side.

‘Buy ourselves a king-size bed,’ Ray said, ‘for the apartment.’

‘Yes.’

Ray glanced down at their bellies and groins. ‘God, what a mess. You know, when we get around to that maple syrup thing, we’re going to need a tarpaulin. Better do it here, yeah, before we move – we can hose this place down afterwards.’

Fraser stared at him, bland yet quizzical. Without commenting, he shifted, got up onto his hands and knees, and began to clean Ray with the flat of his tongue. As always, this tickled delightfully. And Benny looked glorious doing it – Ray sometimes figured he could spend a lifetime looking at all that pale, solid generosity.

‘You have the most gorgeous body,’ Ray commented.

Fraser actually looked doubtful at this. After a long moment he said, ‘I don’t believe I’d be considered fashionable by the gay community. Or the straight community, either.’

‘What, you don’t have a tan and spectacular muscle definition?’

‘Yes.’

‘So what? If any of them saw you like this, _you’d_ be the new fashion. God, you’ve been reading that _Joy of Gay Sex_ too much. Looking at too many of the pictures. Compared to them, you’re… You and me…’ Ray ground to a belated halt. ‘Hey, that’s my line. I’m the one who’s unattractive. You’re the handsome leading man, lover.’

‘You know you’re not unattractive, Ray. You’re forever appealing to me.’

‘The thing of it is, I do know that now.’ Ray shook his head. This had become so ingrained a part of his life, these days the cop never thought to question why the Mountie loved him. Fraser just did. ‘God, you’re wonderful.’

Ray shifted, pushed Benny down to lie on his back and, for the first time, began to lick his lover’s belly clean.

Odd masculine flavours, both of them mingled. Something smoky, like a chardonnay matured in French oak – and something as delicate and heady as a light sauterne. ‘That’s lovely,’ Ray murmured. ‘We taste lovely mixed up together.’

Fraser was almost squirming under his ministrations, apparently caught between delight and laughter.

‘Just pretend you’re on guard duty, Fraser,’ Ray advised.

The expression became one of surprise, eyebrows lifted, blue eyes clear and true. The man was so beautiful.

Ray smiled, sly. ‘What do you think about when you’re standing there? Do you think about me?’

‘I try not to.’

‘Will you think about _this_ on Monday, standing there in front of your consulate?’ And Ray leaned down to rasp his tongue along the sensitive skin between thigh and groin.

Fraser shuddered, and answered, ‘No,’ though he didn’t sound terribly sure of himself.

When Ray was done, they cuddled up together again, though Ray would soon have to dress and drive home for the night. He sighed. He should have gone already.

‘I didn’t expect you to agree to move,’ Fraser said quietly. ‘I didn’t think you’d leave your home.’

‘I don’t know, it just feels right. I never figured there’d be anywhere that felt like ours. I wasn’t going to move in here with you…’ He shrugged, and propped himself up on an elbow. ‘I’m just going with my instincts here.’

‘Oh,’ the Mountie said with dawning comprehension. ‘Of course you are.’

‘When I start thinking about it, I’ll panic, OK? But I promise we’re going to do this, no matter how I try to talk myself out of it. So let’s leave the panic and the second thoughts for later, Benny.’

‘Yes.’ The man fitted a hand around the nape of Ray’s neck, and drew him close for a kiss. Minutes later, hours maybe, Fraser whispered, ‘I love you.’

Ray melted, inside and out. ‘You never said that before without me saying it first.’

‘It’s true, Ray, I do love you. Though I understand that I need to say it as well as feel it.’

‘Really? What manual have you been reading now?’

A smile kicked one side of Benny’s mouth up. ‘I worked that one out on my own.’

‘Then there’s hope for us, lover,’ Ray declared. He leaned down and they kissed again. Maybe they’d never get tired of doing that.

‘You can rely on it,’ Fraser told him, mouth not leaving Ray’s for even a moment.

♦


End file.
